A laptop is a personal computer designed for mobile use. At least some laptops are provided with serviceable modular electronic components, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), RAM memory or expansion cards as well as other fixedly attached electronic components as a motherboard or controllers mounted on the motherboard.
It is generally desirable to provide an easy access to serviceable components. At least some laptops provide an aperture at its bottom through which some or all of these components can be accessed. A removably mounted panel may be provided for closing and opening the aperture. However, removing the panel may be cumbersome. For example, the panels may require being completely detached from the laptop for accessing the modular components. Further, the panels may only be removed using tools, such as a screwdriver, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.